Wiki Rules
This page contains the rules of this wiki. If you see another user doing something against the rules, leave a message on the message wall of one of the admins: This page contains all rules that most be followed by each user. Please obey by the rules to avoid any problems that may surface. If you see any of these rules that are broken please contact LacKdaiSicaL, LonelyMockingjay, Kristiegirl, Gleekerr. Warnings *'Spreading Hate:' (The Wiki's Main Rule: We do not accept hate towards contenders, episodes, songs or other users. Please remember this is a reality show that involves individuals that aren't fictional.) **It is allowed to say that you don't like a contender, but hate will not be accepted. **Spreading hate will immediately lead to a ban, how long the ban will last is depending on the heaviness of the hate. **If the hate is not ban-worthy, you'll get a warning first. *'Removing page content/Inserting false information:' **Inserting false information or removing the content of a page will lead to an immediate ban. This type of editing is completely unnecessary and there's nothing funny about it. **When the spam is not enough for a ban, you can get a warning first. Other If you do any of the following things, you will revieve a strike. If you do something we don't like that's not on this page, you will also get half a strike. Strikes will be result in a ban, how long this ban will be depends on the rule you've broken. The Rules *Do not be rude to other users, they're here for the same reason as you. *Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation) *Information about upcoming episodes must be confirmed by a Reliable Source. *Do not ask to become an admin, if it's meant to be, it'll be *Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. *Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. *This is not a fanfiction site, only blogs are allowed to contain fanfiction, and these must be The X Factor related. *Editing or deleting other user's talk pages is never allowed. *Do not ever edit another users page without permission. *Sexually explicit content or pictures is not allowed. *Allowed Words: Bitch, Damn, Hell, Frick, WTF, ect. Not Allowed: F*ck, Sh*t, ect. These must be censored. *Please limit the amount of caps lock that you use in your comments. If excessive caps are used, the comment will be deleted. *Making useless edits just to earn badges is considered spam and will be treated the same way. The same goes for spreading the edits your making, if you want to make a lot of edits on the same page, do them all at once. *This is a wiki devoted to The X Factor... advertisement is not allowed, the only topics that can be discussed in a forum/blog/comment/etc. are The X Factor related issues. Things that don't follow these guidelines will be deleted. Admins/Wiki team When you are part of the team *Make at least 5 edits a month, otherwise you're out. (Except bureacrats, since other bureaucrats can't remove these rights) *Always follow the rules and remind others to follows them. When you want to be part of the team *Make good edits *Be responsible *You can't be blocked in the past New Admins If we are in need of a new admin, we will always search first within the wiki team, if you want to be admin, we recommend you to be part of the wiki team first. Credit to The Glee Project Wiki Category:The X Factor USA Wiki